Mike Wartella
Michael M. Wartella is an animator that does many of the short cartoon segments. 'Season 1' 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *Houston we have a Poo Poo *Little Kid giving tree a tattoo *Ponzi-Poly 'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *Clown goes to the water fountain and his head explodes *Doggie Air *Jargle Germ Audition *Spacenook *Batman Alarm Clock '2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *Gingerbread serial killer *SLASHERair *Astronaut Brawl! *Robot Dad gets oil again *Bob "fixes" a sandwich 'Star Blecch / uGlee' *You've Got Ninjas 'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' *Nix Kidz Pix *The killer is in this room... 'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud ' *Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End (Spacenook Aliens) *Toys "4" Brats (Ad Parodies Segment) *Dog-O-Phone! *Larry puts away human parts 'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *Idiotic Frankenstein 'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *Stargazing *Doctor Checkup *Tightrope Academy Graduation Walk 'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *The Salivation Army *Barber cuts man's hair wrong 'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *Styrofoam cup phone *Gingerbread Break-Up *Zorro 'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *Crocodile Shoes *Bad Idea #267: Strobe Lighthouse 'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *Snowman's wife cuts snowman's nose *Global warming in ice machine 'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *Superman tries to get his pants *Escargots! 'Pokémon Park / WWER' *Slop N' Shop *Tightrope sleep walking 'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *World's first TXT MSG *Chimp dislikes bananas 'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *Scientist on fire 'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *Mouse Wars *Thor Plays Bop a Rodent 'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *Wrestling match doctors take the chair *Job Interview Man Melt 'HOPS / Naru210' *Boy in sleeping bag turns into a butterfly 'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *Smart car and dumb car *People waiting to get cut in head 'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *Clown blows up balloon dog that chases kids *Big Fish that eats fisher 'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark' *The Lone Ranger jumps on horse only to make horse walk on two legs *Snakes play Sssscraddle 'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *Arthur lifts Excalibur to start car *Boy eating gum pulls out his teeth with gum 'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *Beachball freezes during a game and must reboot *Recycled Bottle into a Unicycle 'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *Water balloon wrecking ball *Slime volcano eruption 'Force Code / Flammable' *Corn Hero! *Mona Lisa painting 'Season 2' 'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *Court orders man to dance *Evil Medival gets home 'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *Mr. Peanut dances but gets eaten *Tiny man windshield wipers 'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *Pencil sharpener haircut *Hot Dog with everything 'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *"One giant splash for Fish-kind!" *Robot robbers 'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *Tough guy mailbox *Schoolroom skeleton 'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *Out of Order *WOLVES 'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *Christopher Coolumbus says "The Earth is funky" *The floor is lava *Christopher Coolumbus continues (5-second Cartoon Segment) 'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *Grim Reaper's Revenge *Girl playing hide-and-seek gets sucked up by vacuum 'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *Dog dresses up as owner *Family orders meal and waitress messes it up 'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *The Human Torch tries to start the grill *Toy cars crash into each other 'Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear' *Man saves little girl's "kitty" *Log Saw Ride 'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *Tummy Duck *Boy jumps into ball pit and the fake shark is actually a real shark 'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *Stork has napkins that aren't wrinkled *The Tin Man steals the heart 'FROST / Undercover Claus' *Time Machines are not toys - ACT 1 *Time Machines are not toys - ACT 2 'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *Bad Idea #317: Black Hole Bungee Jumping *Bad Idea #827: Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags 'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *Cell Phone Death Trick *Snowman drinks hot coffee and melts 'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *Clown family eats dinner *Magician Pulls Rabbit out of a Saxaphone 'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *People and Dog Doors *Lover Couple gets shot by Shooting Star 'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *Bad Idea #894: Launch Box *Bad Idea #19: Bear Room Dancing 'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *What Makes Mexican Jumping Beans Jump *Push Your Luck 'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Bobo the Clown marries balloon *Thor hammers bolts with his own hammer 'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *Room For Sale (Giant Dog) *Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? 'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *Evil Medieval gets stopped by crossing bridge *McSpidee's 'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *Woman saves herself on the train tracks *Bad Idea #211: Tug-o-Worm 'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *Superman is an Awesome Monument *Computer Crash 'Season 3' 'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' * * Trivia *Every episode only have one M. Wartella segment (Note: The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope has two M. Wartella segments). *This version is varies like Spy vs. Spy. *M. Wartella segments are usually right after the first Animated Marginals and right before the second longer sketch. *'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' and 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime both are tied for most M. Wartella segments; with a count of five segments in each. *M. Wartella's website has a page listing some of his work for the show. *Some episodes of MAD, like WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition 'and onward, each have two M. Wartella segments. *'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud, Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild, Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor, 'and '''Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney / Malcom In The Middle Earth '''each have three M. Wartella segments. ('Note: Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud '''has four M. Wartella segments if you want to count the Spacenook Aliens from '''TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars) *[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] is the only episode of MAD that didn't have an M. Wartella segment or two. *'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark', TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time, and TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred have their 5-Second Cartoons as the M. Wartella segments in the three episodes. Images MAD-DoggieAir.gif|Doggie Air MAD-Dogaphone.gif|Dog-A-Phone MAD-MonopolyFamily.gif|Ponzi-poly MAD-Jargle.gif|Jargle MAD-Fish-Sandwich.jpg|Fish Sandwich 091211-4-600x335.png|Robot Robbers Video 300px|Everything on a hotdog. Category:Crew Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Recurring Segments